peaky_blindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Grace Shelby/@comment-39.33.218.0-20190930234511
I seriously dont get why they created such a strong charcater like grace in series 1 who challanges tommy and doesnt take his BS only to reduce her to a tool to push tommy's plot towards a certain direction in series 2-3. In series 1 you see both are broken people when they meet grace effected by her father death and tommy dealing with how war effected him. They both mirror each other in terms of major life events changing them but both have opposite reaction one becomes a outlaw the other joins the law to avenge the father death. In Series 1 ep 5 that is when tommy/grace realizes both are same broken people when the infamous line "you have seen me" is said the only woman tommy has shown his most fragile and volatile state to and grace doesnt turn her back on him either that is something he has not shared with anyone else. grace is only person who can get tommy to open up and talk , she also calls him out becomes his emotional anchor, grace is indepandent. Grace is a spy but she is doing her duty and abaiding by the law the moment she realises her love for tommy may compermise her duty as a spy she quits which is the right thing to do. I dont get why they didnt explore ada and garce relatioship they both would have gotten along in my opinion. Lets be honest grace was right poly influence over tommy was challanged by grace's presence in his life another aspect that is never explored. In series 2 well all the attributes of grace are suddenly chuked in to a trash can it seems. I do think she only reached out to tommy to talk about what she was going through wrt to her tests becuase as tommy said they can talk to each other yet tommy literally usesed her to get back at Campbell by calling him and telling him who is having sex with while grace meets chaplin. The only redeaming reminder of series one grace is when she doesnt take his crap and slaps him. Tommy does hide detials about may from grace . If grace had not gotten pragnent tommy would have married may becuase May was the better business proposition she would lift his status up in society and May knew it she was the better bet business wise and she told this to grace. In season 3 well she was only meant to die by now it seems like she was tool to develop empathy towards tommy to make him more relatable which was no longer needed post series 2. They needed the tommy the gang leader back. I would have rather prefered that grace post series 1 goes to whereever and continues to work undercover rather than return as an married empty shell of personality in series 2 and only to be killed in series 3. Grace was flawed and made mistakes as did Tommy and his are exponentially worse but somehow beacuse he's the protagonist he's absolved from criticism unlike grace Now maybe her son will have grace's personality triats from season 1 that might get tommy to change a bit.